Acompañar al altar
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Si, ese hombre a su lado, era el que la iba a acompañar al altar. Papá Daryl!


**The Walking Dead es plena propiedad de Robert Kirkman. Solo utilizó sus personajes para pleno entretenimiento literario.**

**~•~•~•~•~**

**Acompañar al altar.**

Era Junio, el sol que comenzaba quemar su rostro se lo detonaba. 15 de Junio. Era un día tan caluroso como sofocante, sin embargo él no tenía porque quejarse. El ambiente a su alrededor era tan sofocantemente alegre y dichoso. Cubierto de risas y conversaciones animadas, un cumulo de personas se reunía alrededor de una mesa repleta de comida y aperitivos para festejar aún más semejante noticia.

Por debajo de su largo cabello, observó detenidamente como tanto Michonne como Rick, se dedicaban un abrazo cariñoso. ¡Mierda! Definitivamente los años le habían pegado muy mal al sheriff, que con su barba canosa observaba a su mujer de rastras y a su hija conversar de manera animada. No hacía falta que lo dijera, pero Daryl sabía que el hombre estaba muy feliz, como nunca lo había visto.

El orgullo empapaba esos llamativos ojos azules. Pero no podía juzgarlo…¿Qué acaso esa mirada no era igual a la suya?

Los años habían pasado tan rápido. Bastaba con ver las canosas cabezas de sus amigos y sus cuerpos que en un tiempo habían pasado años mejores, como para detonar aquello. Incluso él, que parecía no importarle mucho la edad para seguir imponiéndose, tenía rebeldes mechones blanquecinos en su barba que había ignorado olímpicamente. No le interesaba, peor estaba Merle con su calva y rostro hecho mierda.

Sin embargo, todos seguían aquí. Reunidos cubiertos de ese ambiente familiar que ni siquiera con sus propias familias podían encontrar. ¡Y para qué ocasión!

El niño. El pequeño Grimes. El pequeño Carl. El muchacho.

Aquel mocoso que había visto crecer y convertirse en un larguirucho hombre que ya había terminado la universidad el verano pasado.

Se casaba.

Aún recibiendo las felicitación con unas sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos tan azules como los de su padre, mostraban un brillo tan autentico y exquisito como hace mucho no veía en el niño. Se notaba la esperanza, la felicidad ingenua de un mocoso enamorado, que seguramente hace mucho había renunciado para convertirse en un adulto. Estaba ahí. El mocoso molesto que cada tanto en el pasado, tendía a encontrar sobre su moto, metiendo su respingada y pequeña nariz en sus cosas. Y él no pudo más que sonreír ladeadamente, al notar como sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaban ante lo dicho por Abraham. Con la boca sucia que se cargaba el militar y el grito de espanto que soltó Judith, no le sorprendía que fuera algo degenerado.

Se sentía orgulloso, no solamente por el niño, sino por su prometida. Se merecían ser felices.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de apretar sus labios con rudeza ante esa leve molestia que carcomía su pecho, desde que el anuncio de compromiso fue anunciado por el chico. En una semana ese niño, esperaría en el altar a su prometida para compartir con ella el resto de su vida. ¡Mierda! No debía ser marica y pensar en ese tipo de cosas, debería alegrarse por el hecho de verlos feliz en su ceremonia. ¿Por qué pensaba que podía esperar más? El era un simple invitado más. No era nadie en especial, como lo era Rick el padre del novio. No lo era…

¿Cómo podía ser tan ridículo como para pensar que él, un simple sureño mal hablado, podía compartir semejante momento en un papel tan importante? ¡Dios, era patético!

—Mamá, me dijo que te podía encontrar aquí— Depositando un generoso plato de carne y ensalada sobre su regazo. Sintió como una melena dorada se posaba sobre su hombro de manera tranquila.

—Mhp—Murmuró suavemente disgustando la comida.

—¿Sabes? No sé porque me sorprende. Ella te conoce mejor que nadie…—Mirando a la mujer que mencionaba la chica a su lado, sonrió sin darse cuenta. Cuánta razón en tan simples palabras. Regalando sonrisas a todos los demás invitados, la susodicha ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la observaban, concentradas en algo que Maggie le estaba diciendo entre risas, mientras ella mimaba maternalmente al pequeño niño entre sus brazos.

—No hay forma de que me pueda escapar de esa mujer— La risa divertida que escapo de sus labios, lo hizo observar a la muchacha de reojo. ¡Estaba tan grande!

Donde una vez hubo una flacucha niña rubia, de cabello corto y rostro pecoso, que lo miraba con esos enormes ojos de búho. Ahora lo miraba una mujer, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello arenoso que brillaba aún más contra el sol, sobre esa cabeza que se alzaba en una coleta alta. Toda una mujer, pero con la misma sonrisa de niña.

Sophia.

Su garganta dolió al retener un suspiro involuntario, al pensar que en una semana esa misma niña caminaría hacia el altar para unir su vida definitivamente, a su mejor amigo, a su más fiel cómplice de la infancia, pero sobre todo al que estaba seguro de que habría sido su único amor de su vida. Esa misma niña, por la cual había luchado tanto para no verla llorar. La misma niña por la cual había comenzado a ser mejor persona, hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora mismo. La misma niña que estaba seguro que mataría a cualquiera con tal de protegerla.

Esa misma niña, hermosa y tierna, que en una semana se iría de su lado para formar una familia junto con su esposo.

No podía estar más orgulloso de ella.

—Daryl…—Susurró capturando su callosa mano maltratada por el sol y el trabajo, con esas pequeñas manos delicadas y pálidas de muñeca. Rodeándola con cariño para acercarla a su regazo con cuidado, acariciándola con sus pulgares parando nudillo por nudillo con calma— Nunca podre agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi…—Besando tiernamente su mano, ella lo observó con unos ojos llorosos, que le hacían recordar tanto a esos ojitos llorosos con los cuales lo miraba en su infancia cuando se caía de la bicicleta.

—Ven aquí, mocosa— No pudo evitar, atraerla contra su cuerpo en un abrazó confortable. Besando su sien, la sintió sollozar con alegría contra su pecho.

—Nos has ayudado tanto a mi mamá y a mí, que no nos alcanzara la vida para agradecerte— Susurró contra su camisa oscura. Apartándose un poco ella la miró con una sonrisa tan sincera que competía únicamente con esas ligeras gotas saladas que caían por esos enormes ojos azules. –Mi mamá lo dijo una vez, hace mucho…Pero no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ella…—Llevando una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, ella no vaciló al decir fuertemente— Eres un buen hombre… Y has hecho más por mí en un día, de lo que mi padre biológico hizo en toda su vida…—Tras mirarlo por unos momentos ella no dudo en rodearlo en un abrazó fuerte y reconfortadle, erizándole la piel— Eres mi papá, Daryl. – Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, pero sobre todo él estaba seguro de que si no paraba, él no vacilaría en acompañarla. ¡Mocosa sentimental!— Por eso quiero que me acompañes al altar, como el padre que fuiste para mí...

Contestando su abrazo, él le beso su frente con cariño.

—No me pondré traje…

—Mamá te hará llevar traje. Y lo sabes…

—No me lo pondré. Iré como yo quiera…

—Si te apareces cubierto de sangre con orejas de personas como collar y mirada de drogadicto, no me importara. Mientras que te aparezcas, para mi estará bien.-Sonriente, ella volvió a descansar su brazos sobre su hombro cubierta por ese pesado brazos sobre sus hombros.

Si, ese hombre a su lado, era el que la iba a acompañar al altar.


End file.
